To Where I Belong
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: Kyoko, my character, has a tough and pained life, until she buys a book that takes her to the Naruto world. Warning: ooc-ness, couples that you may not like, lots of OCs, and cussing. NaruHina NejiSaku KibaIno and others, summary kinda sux, enjoy HIATUS


To Where I Belong

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Naruto (the show/manga)(all rights reserved; Mishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, not me.)

I know, I know, I should be working on Akatsuki Kittens, but this plot has been stuck in my head for, like, an eternity and I couldn't fight the temptation of posting it. ^_^'

I wish to apologize to the people patiently waiting for me to update Akatsuki Kittens, writer's block is a bitch and the only way for me to stir up my creative thought juices in my head is to think of other plots and stuff, so gomennasai on so many levels. Y-Y

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is my meaning for existing?" twelve-year-old Kyoko Akacho asked herself out loud as she walked home from school.

'_I mean, I have an I.Q. over 200 but no motivation at all, I skip classes, my friends are yankees, my parents who planned on disowning me died in a car crash, I spend all my allowance money from my aunt, who thankfully took me in, on manga and pocky, and my fan boys only like my looks and body.'_ thought Kyoko as she listed off all the things that seemed to be bad in her life.

For Kyoko life was never easy: her recently deceased parents were very cold toward her; she doesn't remembered eating together or even being held, her school was full of shallow morons who won't take anything seriously, and the only people who could understand her were her aunt and her yankee friends.

Her long orange hair, with long bangs that were held back in a ponytail with a black hair tie, deep purple eyes with dark rings from her insomnia and non-existent pupils from her genetics (it actually made her eyesight better because her eyes instantaneously adjust to light and she can in the dark) (A/N: this is not true because I have, like, little knowledge about eyes, so please don't post comments like 'that's wrong' and etc. …ok? good. on with the fic.) , naturally pale skin, somewhat busty, hourglass shape, thin but, strong limbs, and flat but, fit stomach had made her what the guys drool over and the girls hate, envy, and became the victim of teasing and horrible pranks, but she ignored the lusting boys and cruel girls of her school, and her love of sports, martial arts, reading, writing, and traveling made even more popular.

And her love of reading is what made her stop at her favorite bookstore on her way back to the apartment that her aunt and herself live in.

She walked past the selves, grabbed some new mangas, and started to head to the cash registers when a small glint caught her eye.

It was a beautiful silver choker necklace that had small semi-precious gem beads that had weird symbols on with matching gauntlet like bracelets and the necklace was wrapped around a deep purple book that had the same weird symbols and an eye that, she could swear was closed two seconds ago, was three-fourths open.

'_**Cool book and jewelry, wonder why no one bought 'em yet; it looks like it's my lucky day, this book is on sale, too.'**_ Kyoko thought with a small smile as she picked up the book, brought to the register, paid for her books, and went straight home.

When she opened the apartment door she found that the apartment was cleaner than the usual mess.

She went to her room and changed out of her "yankee clothes", or that's what her female classmates had called them whenever she, rarely mind you, went to school, into a red tank top and black, baggy fleece sleep pants.

After changing, she went into the kitchen to find it clean, as well, with a long note stuck to the fridge, it read:

_Kyo-chan,_

_I have the late shift at work tonight. Gomen for not telling you before you left! I left some food for you on the counter. I cleaned before I left 'cause you could invite friends without feeling embarrassed 'bout the mess._

_Later,_

_ Emi_

_P.S. Don't feel too lonely while I'm gone 'kay?_

Kyoko couldn't help but role her eye and smirk at her aunt's note.

Her aunt was always the one who was embarrassed about the mess not her.

She went to the counter and opened it to find something that Kyoko couldn't even call food, even if she tried.

'_Oh, yuck… Aunt Emi made this.'_ thought Kyoko as she looked at the stuff that was supposed to be her dinner.

'_Fuck that, I don't want food poisoning anytime soon; I think I'll make ramen instead'_ contemplated Kyoko as she threw out the "food".

…_:One Hour Later:…_

After eating her ramen and read all of her new manga she finally looked at the book that came with the necklace and bracelets.

Before she opened the book, she put on the necklace and bracelets.

Weirdly enough, they fit perfectly; they didn't cut off her circulation and they weren't too loose either.

When Kyoko touched the book, it just barely glowed.

'_**Go to the center of the book.'**_ said a soft whisper of a feminine voice that calmed her surprise.

In a half dazed state, she flipped to the center of the book, to find that more symbols and markings that outlined her hands and forearms.

She placed her hands on the markings and then suddenly, started to fall into a deep sleep.

'_What's happening to…me?__**' **_Kyoko thought as sleep was taking over her.

'_**You're taking the first steps to where you belong.' **_spoke the same soothing voice as before except it was louder and clearer than before.

'…_To where I belong…' _she thought as she let sleep consume her.

**::xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx::**

When her eyelids opened, she noticed she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. (lol… 'wizard of oz' reference.)

Instead, she found she was lying on soft grass in the shade of a healthy apple in who-knows-where.

When she sat up, what she saw something that made all thought disappear and just stared in an awe-struck gaze.

The place she was in was beautiful: giant, healthy oaks surrounded the giant field miles away, scattered knoll hills covered in a variety of flowers, she saw far north-west of her an irregular-shaped moat surrounding a big hill that flattened at the peak, she also noticed there was a sakura tree on top of said hill; almost island like.

The thought made her laugh her melodious laugh in a happy, calm way; she hadn't been this at peace with, well, everything in such a long time.

Kyoko's lips twitched upward and, as if her mirth flooded her mind and body, smiled a true smile.

After a couple minutes of appreciating the beauty of nature, looked down at herself only to find she wasn't in her sleep clothes.

Instead, she was wearing a white collared shirt that hugged her feminine figure that had sleeves that end at the elbows and was sewn so that it was cuffed at the elbows, with a black vest with two black buttons, with criss crossing ties on the back but, the straps of the vest were sewn to the shoulders of the shirt, a short black skort (skirt with shorts sewn to the skirt) with belt loops with a black belt that had simple silver-colored snaps, black stockings, black socks, and black ankle high boots with a short, almost non-existent, heel.

Even though Kyoko would never say it out loud but, she liked the outfit she was wearing and she would wear it again.

She also noticed that her hair wasn't in a hair-tie and it brushed against the back of her knees.

'_It's so peaceful…am I really dreaming?'_ Kyoko asked herself as she looked at the scenery once again then, closed her eyes, and bit the inside of her cheek so hard it almost drew blood, to see if she was really dreaming; after inflicting some pain on herself, she opened her eyes, expecting to be back in her room and her sleep clothes, and as soon as she did they widened and then smiled another true smile.

This wasn't a dream; it was real: the clothes, the scenery, everything.

"This isn't a dream!!!!!!!" yelled Kyoko as she started to sprint to the island-like hill and was giggling the way there.

She felt free; like all of her pain had disappeared and felt lighter than air.

She sprang off of a knoll hill with her eyes closed and her feelings of freedom-like feeling of flying, and, to her surprise, didn't land on the ground; she opened her eyes, looked down to see she was far above ground, and looked behind her and smirked.

She had two big, black angel wings with red tips and two some-what smaller secondary angel wings with the same coloring; like a butterfly.

With another joyous laugh, she did twirls, loop-de-loops, and corkscrew spins mid-air with ease.

She was almost to the island-like hill, mid-air, when she wondered, _'how do I land?'_

'_**Oh, you just get close to the ground and think of it'**_ said a voice as Kyoko got close to the ground like the voice had instructed.

"Thanks" said Kyoko aloud as she landed on the ground safely and felt her wings disappear.

"Damn, and liked those wings too…" said Kyoko in a disgruntled tone as walked to the moat-like pond that surrounded the tree.

'_Let's see…the moat-thing is about 27 cm. wide and about 15 cm. deep and the island-thing that has the sakura tree on it has an approximate of 3.4 meter circumference, so I don't need to use too much energy to jump over the water…'_ thought Kyoko as she prepared to hop over the little moat.

"You know, you just use the stepping stones that are over here" said a voice that made Kyoko stop in her tracks and then realize it was the voice that guided her here in the first, but instead of hearing the voice in her head it sounded like the voice was next to her.

She looked in the direction the words came from, also noticing that there were stepping stones to use, and what she saw didn't surprise her at all.

There, leaning against the sakura tree, was a woman in her early twenties with pale skin, sand-colored hair, black rings around her eyes, more than likely caused by insomnia, tanuki ears and ten tanuki tails dressed in garb of a Japanese priestess; the white kimono-like shirt of the hamaka tucked nicely into the red pants of the hamaka, but what caught Kyoko's attention was the priestess's eyes; the whites of the eyes were black, the irises a sandy shade of gold, and the pupil was four evenly spaced black dots at the more outer part of the iris with a black four-pointed star in the center of the iris, where pupil usually in a regular eye; in conclusion: the female in front of her was a tanuki demon in her human form before she was transformed by evil power and apparently she was a miko.(A/N:I read somewhere, **not wikipedia**, that in Japanese folklore that Japanese priest's original forms were tanukis(sp?) and I thought 'hell why not? It's fanfiction' and, well, ta-da!!!! Now… on with the fic.)

When Kyoko finished her anaylsis on the female tanuki demon, said female was waving her hand in front of Kyoko's face while interchanging with snapping every two seconds, probably because she was staring into space for about…five minutes and thirty-two seconds.

"Is anybody home?" asked the shoujo tanuki oni (A/N: lol…romanji Japanese for "girl raccoon dog demon" or can mean that…anyways…on with the fanfic) in a disgruntled tone as she continued to wave her hand in front of Kyoko's face to wake her from her spaced out state of mind, which she already was.

"Kyoko is spacing out right now. Please leave a message after the beep. **BEEEEEEP**." said Kyoko spoofing on an answering machine and effectively startling the TanukiYasha. (btw… "yasha" can mean demon/spirit too…)

Kyoko could help but smirk as the demon recovered from her shock, smiled, and started laughing at the answering machine joke.

"Ha-ha…that's a good one, kit." said the tanuki as she calmed down from her laughing.

"Ano… I have questions and I really want them answered, maybe not this second but, soon would be nice." stated Kyoko as a couple of questions have been itching to get answered.

"Hai, hai, but first, across the stones please." ordered the tanuki as she easily hopped stone to stone on the balls of her bare feet.

Kyoko silently obeyed, hopping the stones just as easily the tanuki demon in front of her.

"Good." said the demon as she sat down on the grass under the shade and against the trunk of the sakura tree, while Kyoko still stood.

"You. Sit here." said the tanuki as she pointed to Kyoko then to a spot on the ground about 76 cm. from where the tanuki, still in the shade of the tree, both sitting with their legs crossed.

It a peaceful silence, until the female tanuki finally spoke.

"Our other guest should be here soo-" the tanuki started until a person appearing out of nowhere cut her off and landed about 76 cm. from both Kyoko and the tanuki demon, their sitting arrangements forming an equilateral triangle.

The person was starting to weird Kyoko out; this person who out of nowhere had on the same outfit except the colors were switched, same hair both color and length, same skin tone, same… everything.

"Ouch…mou Shukoku, if ya wanted to talk to me 'bout something couldn't it wait 'till aft-" but she didn't finish her sentence as she sensed someone else was with them looked up changing both girls' lives forever, and only three words were first said were:

"What da hell?!?!" both girls yelled/asked they both looked at each other like they were looking in a mirror, a REALLY freaky mirror.

"Heh…I had a feeling that that would be your reactions, but I didn't expect them to be synchronized." spoke the tanuki demon as both recovered from their shock.

"You were expecting this to happen???" they both asked as they turned their heads to the tanuki.

"Well, I kinda expected, but kinda didn't." the tanuki honestly stated as they both fell anime style and sweat dropped.

"Anyway…Kyo-chan, Kyoko-san, let me address why I called you both here." said the tanuki in a serious tone which made keep quiet so they could hear what Shukoku had to say.

She inhaled slowly before saying, "What I'm about to tell you is the truth and if don't believe, so be it."

All was quiet, both girls nodded to show they were ready for her to continue.

"Your souls, the only thing keeping you in this place, were put into the wrong bodies when you were born, thus making your souls outcasts in worlds you didn't belong to. I summoned both of you to try and fix the mix up, but that's your decision to switch or not." stated Shukoku as she glanced at both girls to see their reactions.

They had blank expressions and just sat there and stared into space, Shukoku feeling guilty hung her head, until low, but happy chuckling was heard.

Shukoku's head shot up to find they had tears in their eyes and small, sad smiles on their faces.

"Gomenasai… I just thought… you two should've knew…gomen." apologized Shukoku as she hung her head and shoulders slumped in shame.

"It's not that." Kyoko said as wiped away her tears, "I crying because happy, and I'm happy 'cause I now know that I have purpose, I just didn't know it was in a different world." finished Kyoko as smiled a true smile.

"R-really?" questioned Shukoku as she was sure that she hurt them.

"Yes Shukoku." said the other Kyoko in a reassuring way.

"Well that's good." said Shukoku in relieved tone.

"Two questions though!" exclaimed the two Kyokos at the same as they raised their right hand like a school student.

"Okay, ask away." said Shukoku as she waited for the first question.

"What's her world like?" they asked at the same time as they pointed to the other.

"Hmmmm…that's a tough question to answer…" as was looking at the two.

"…so I'm not going to answer it!" said Shukoku with a sadistic smirk on her face as they sweat dropped and anime fell at the same…_again_.

"The second question?" asked Shukoku as she took in what she thought was a comical sight.

"How does the switch work?" asked both at the same time again.

'_Mou…these guys can do the twin thing well…'_ Shukoku couldn't help but think before answering with, "Why you just fall asleep where you came into this place and be conscious for one minute. By the way…Kyoko-san can I talk to you before you fall asleep?" incurred Shukoku to Kyoko after the other Kyoko flew, with a pair of angel wings of her own, to the apple tree that Kyoko entered by.

"Sure." assured Kyoko as she walked toward the tanuki demon and sat down.

"About twenty-five seconds after you wake up, you're going to get a bad headache, five seconds afterwards I'm going use a jutsu that will cause a bright white light that will last twenty-nine seconds and two seconds later, when the light fades, you'll pass out and come back here." Shukoku explained quickly.

"And you're explaining this because…?" Kyoko asked as she was genuinely confused.

"One, I don't want you to weird out about what will happen, and two, I'll explain why when you come back here later!" exclaimed Shukoku as she karate chopped Kyoko's neck, effectively knocking her out and sending her to her new life.

**::xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx::**

"Kyoko…Kyoko!…KYOKO!!!!!" yelled a male voice as she was waking from being karate chopped in the neck by a female demon tanuki.

Kyoko lifted her head to see that she was in a world she had no idea how to react to; she was sitting in a classroom, with kids the same age as her in weird clothes, and a man in his early twenties with his brown hair tied and a scar going across the bridge of his nose, in weird clothes, was standing in the front of the classroom, glaring angrily straight at her.

'_What the hell did I do?'_ thought Kyoko as her scan of her new environment was done five seconds after her arrival to her new body, which was ten seconds of waking up and feel fully awake.

"Thank you for joining the rest of the class, Kyoko." spoke an angered Iruka-sensei.

After this was said, low, but still audible snickering was heard as Kyoko still sat at her part of the desk with a blank expression on her face.

'_Why that bastard…'_ thought Kyoko and in response she said, "Thank you for boring the shit outta me so much that I fell asleep right in the middle of class, you assh-" but she was cut of by a giant wave of pain to her head so bad that she had to clutch her head, hard.

"Ouch! Dammit it hurts!" yelled Kyoko as she stood up abruptly, backing up into the desk behind her, as she was in pain she looked and saw about nine others clutching their heads in the same pained state as her.

'_I'm not…alone?'_ Kyoko thought as she saw all of this was happening to them.

'_**Yes. You're not alone, not anymore.'**_ spoke Shukoku in a soothing voice as a white light surrounded all of them.

The whiteness that surrounded her showed her new life's past and truth about the corrupted ninja villages, the Akatsuki, and other lies revealed, as well.

'_What is all of this?'_ Kyoko asked herself as she felt sleep draw her in.

'_**The truth…'**_ stated Shukoku as she finished as Kyoko drifted into the black oblivion of sleep.

When Kyoko's eyes fluttered open she noticed she was back under the sakura tree and was lying on her back near Shukoku, who was looking right at her.

"Shukoku…" spoke Kyoko as she sat up from her lying position.

"Yes?" asked Shukoku as got she got closer and placed her hands on Kyoko's forehead.

"Explanation please." Kyoko demanded with a slight glare.

"Hai, hai, but first I need to show you something important." said Shukoku as she started to concentrate on what she was doing.

Kyoko gasped at what she learning instantly; the two powerful kekkei genkais she has, the first was the one the other Kyoko originally had and the other is one is Shukoku's, every jutsu created with the capability of using all of them including forbidden jutsu without dying, and so much more.

As Kyoko's eyes refocused she asked Shukoku, "So my original kekkei genkai is the ability to copy other's abilities by copying their eye and hair color?"

"Hai." said Shukoku as removed her hands from the younger girl's forehead and sat cross-legged about 76 cm. away from Kyoko.

"And your kekkei genkai is the Tomoryouchigan(1), which has the power to learn and copy any jutsu and kekkei genkai and use it, right?" asked Kyoko as she sat cross-legged as well.

"Hai." confirmed the tanuki demon.

"…And the wings I had earlier?" asked Kyoko out of pure curiosity because she really liked those wings she had.

"Oh, you still have them; think of flying to activate them and think of the ground to land/ deactivate them." explained Shukoku.

"YES!!!!!" Kyoko said loudly as she almost jumped for joy, then she remembered something and asked, "And the others?"

Shukoku was confused for a few seconds, then it clicked and she replied, "They're okay, they just saw the truth that they were denied."

Kyoko merely nodded her response, and then another question came to mind and it was voiced; "were there any other people who not only gained the truth, but a bijuu as well?"

Shukoku chuckled slightly and then said, "I'm glad you asked…"

Shukoku then said, "A bijuu is sealed into a newborn child and they usually don't change their, um…'host bodies', but this time is different because the true 'host bodies' were born and the true soul that belongs to this physical body, that being you, is its rightful place, and now the bijuu went to the true 'host bodies' and rest I will tell you on a later day."

"That didn't answer my question…" Kyoko stated, a little peeved that her question was not truly answered.

Shukoku sighed and said, "There was also three more in Konoha, three in Suna, and all of the Akatsuki who learned the truth and gained a bijuu, some stronger than the others, happy now?" Shukoku, at the end, asked irritably.

"Hai." was Kyoko said, a smug smile on her face.

Shukoku looked a bit peeved, but her ears perked up and a grin spread across her face.

"Oi! Why don't we get back? I think you're worrying some people." Shukoku said as she got up slowly, to avoid hitting her head against the branches of the sakura tree.

"Oh shit!!!" was all that came out of Kyoko's mouth as she shot up and, conveniently for Shukoku, hit her head hard against a low tree branch, effectively knocking her out and back to her physical body.

'_**Well, at least I didn't have to knock her out myself.' **_Shukoku thought as Kyoko regained consciousness.

**::xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx::**

'_uhhgg…my f-ing head hurts like hell.'_ Kyoko thought as eyes fluttered open, only to see the white ceiling and walls of a hospital room and she then thought, _'what the fu-'_

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you woke up." said a voice that cut off her thoughts and she whipped her head around to see a nurse.

Of all the multiple, more intelligent things that she could've said and this comes out of her mouth: "Huh…?"

Said nurse merely giggled and then said, "I see you're a bit confused, who wouldn't be after having a sudden migraine, and then passing out."

With that, everything came back to her, then she healed her headache with healing chakra she had learned to use when with Shukoku, got out of the hospital bed, and walked out of her room, only to see Haurno Sakura, Kyoko's younger twin sister in this world, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke standing right outside of her door.

"How was talking to Shukoku for half an hour?" Naruto asked, boredom evident in his voice.

Kyoko quirked a thin eyebrow and asked, "I've been out for half an hour?"

She shook her head slightly and then said, "Well whatever, that's beside the point, let's get back to class," she then smirked and then said, "I believe we have a graduation exam to pass," she turned and all of them walked back to Iruka's class in silence, the medics completely oblivious to the telepathic conversation between the four soon-to-be genin.

'_Okay, let's get down to business. First of all, which bijuu do you three have?'_ Kyoko telepathically asked as they walked out of the hospital and headed towards the academy at a comfortable, but quick pace.

'_I have Nibi no Nekomata.'_ was Sakura's telepathic response.

'_Yamata no Orochi.'_ Sasuke responded telepathically.

'_I have Kyuubi.'_ was Naruto's short and simple telepathic response.

'_And you all know I have Juubi no Shukoku, by the way, who were the other six that obtained a lower level demon or a bijuu?'_ Kyoko stated/asked as they were almost back at the academy and she still needed some answers.

'_The ones that got bijuu were Kiba, Hinata, and Ino and the others, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino, obtained lower level demons.'_ Sasuke responded telepathically as they entered the academy and walked toward Iruka's classroom.

'_Okay. Oh, just so you guys know, there are three more in Konoha that saw the truth and obtained a lower level demon or a bijuu, so there will be a meeting of the demons three p.m. at training ground number 4. Please tell the others.'_ Kyoko telepathically said as they stopped outside of Iruka's classroom.

'_Hai.'_ Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura telepathically said as they opened the sliding door and walked in casually.

Everyone looked and saw the four walk in and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke sat in their seats while Kyoko bowed slightly towards Iruka and said with genuine looking fake smile, "Gomennasai about earlier Iruka-sensei, I went to bed late last night and I woke up too early, so I was a little sleepy and fell asleep in class, and I was a bit cranky when you woke me, so that's why I snapped at you and why the sudden headache and fainting happened."

"Um…it's okay Kyoko. Now, let's start the graduation exam." Iruka said as he completely oblivious that what Kyoko said was a load of bullshit.

'_**Has anyone ever told that you that you're a pro at B.S.-ing people without them ever knowing, unless told other-wise?'**_ Shukoku thought, amazed at her host's ability to lie through her teeth so easily.

'_No, but thanks for the compliment.'_ Kyoko responded mentally, a smug smirk on her face as she returned to her seat and waited to be called into the exam room.

**::xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx::**

It was five minutes to three and only eight out of the thirteen genin(they all passed including Naruto.) had showed up at the forth-training ground.

Hinata and Naruto said they would go and find the other three who gained the truth and a demon, bijuu or not, and that was twenty-five minutes ago.

'_If Naruto and Hinata are "goofing off", I swear to god, I'm gonna beat Naruto until he's a bloody pulp!'_ Kyoko thought angrily as she glared at nothing while Kyoko, whom was leaning against a tree, and everyone else, meaning Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino, were waiting for the other five to show up.

"Kyoko, it's not their fault that they're bijuu are mates, it just is." Sakura said in an weary tone, she too tired of waiting, but a little more open-minded of her friend and fellow bijuu holder.

Kiba and Ino nodded in agreement while they sat next to each other and held the others' hand; they understood because their demons were mates to.(It's very similar to imprinting from the 'Twilight' saga.)

Kyoko huffed out a bored sigh and slumped down to the ground, still leaning on the tree, then asked, "I know, but still, does it take more than twenty-five minutes to find three other genin with demons in them?"

"It does when one of the three is the very protective cousin of my mate and trust me, it took a couple of minutes to calm him down and explain everything." said a very tired Naruto with Hinata at his side and Neji, Lee, and Tenten following close behind the couple.

"Finally!" Kyoko said loudly and then looked at Tenten, Lee, and Neji, while Naruto and Hinata, with hands laced together, sat next to each under the shade of a tree, and asked, "Which demons do you three have?"

"I have a tiger demon." Lee started, "And I have his mate." Tenten finished, and Kyoko then noticed that they were holding hands as well, like all the other "mated", as Kyoko liked to put it, couples.

Kyoko sighed mentally and then asked Neji, "And you have…?"

"I have a bijuu named, 'Nekomoto' whom, I believe, is Nekomata's mate." Neji said with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

Kyoko nodded and threateningly whispered to Neji, "Hurt my sister, who is Nekomata's host, in anyway and you won't live to see another day, understand?"

Neji nodded, not showing his fear from the threat that could happen quicker than you could say 'Konohagakure'.

Kyoko took a deep breath and then smiled a small, but genuine smile knowing that she won't have to worry about her sister anytime soon.

Kyoko then had an evil little idea, turned to Sakura's direction and asked, "Oi, Sakura! Will you come over here for a sec?"

Sakura got up from her spot under the shade, walked over to where Kyoko was, and asked with her focused on Kyoko, "Sure, but why?"

"Just wanted to introduce to Neji-san." Kyoko said as she moved over to show Sakura the longhaired, brunette Hyuuga male and said, "Neji-san, this is my younger twin sister, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is Hyuuga Neji. I'll let you two have some time to talk." Kyoko finished off as she slyly walked away to sit under a cool, shady tree.

'_Two minutes 'til we start the meeting, okay?'_ Kyoko telepathically said to everyone so they have the forewarning.

'_Hai, hai.'_ was everyone's telepathic response as they got comfy where they were sitting.

The two minutes went by quickly and Kyoko put a genjutsu over the training grounds to make it look like no one was there, but if anyone tried to get near it they would get a bad feeling, turn, and walk away, and then she sat down as well.

"This meeting shall now commence, demons and bijuu my now show themselves." Kyoko said aloud, and then wind swirled in front of person and the next thing they knew, the demons and bijuu were sitting in front of them in their human forms, and they all looked like twenty-year-old versions of themselves, but looked slightly different (A.N.: Only five of the original bijuu that are of the original nine are Kyuubi, Nekomata, Houkou, Raijuu, Yamata no Orochi, and other tailed demons that aren't mentioned here. The others are demons I made up for this story. Please don't confuse the demons I made up to be real demons of Japanese folklore. Now, on with the fanfic.) Kyuubi, who had Naruto's facial features, but had red-orange hair, blood red eyes, and long, sharp canines, fox ears and nine fox tails, and his mate, Byakkobi no Yubenna (2), who had Hinata's facial features, but with long, snow-white hair, blood red pupil-less eyes, and razor-sharp canines, fox ears and one fox tail; both sitting next each other and both wearing simple, pattern-less kimonos, Kyuubi's was deep grey and Yubenna's was deep purple.

Nekomata had Sakura's facial features, but had long, black hair, acid green eyes, a closed third eye on her forehead, and larger than average canines, very pointed cat ears, and two sleek cat tails, and her mate, Nekomoto (3), had Neji's facial features, but had really long, black hair, light purple (A.N.: though it's a few shades darker than Neji's pale lavender color) pupil-less eyes, and short, but sharp fang-like canines, cat ears, and one thin cat tail; both in simple, pattern-less kimonos, Nekomata's was blood red and Nekomoto's was an off-white color.

Houkou had Kiba's facial features, but had off-white hair, pitch-black eyes, and elongated canines, dog ears, and five tails that had five elemental powers (from the far right tail to the left most tail): wind, water, earth, lightning, and fire, and his mate, Kogogyo (4), had Ino's facial features, but had dark brown hair, red-brown eyes, and elongated canines, dog ears, and one dog tail; both in simple, pattern-less kimonos, Houkou's was a dark brown and Kogogyo's was red.

Raijuu had Shikamaru's facial features, but had golden blonde hair, rust colored eyes, and sharp canines, weasel ears, and six lightning bolt-shaped weasel tails, in a simple, pattern-less, grey kimono.

Yamata no Orochi had Sasuke's features, but had ashen silver hair, topaz yellow eyes with snake-like pupils, long, thin fang-like canines, and eight serpent/snake tails, in a simple, pattern-less white kimono.

Chouji's demon, Oshishikuro (5), had Chouji's features, but had white hair with black roots (A.N.: Think of Hatsuharu Sohma, from Fruits Basket, and his hair color.), deep teal eyes, ox ears, and an ox tail in a dark blue-green kimono.

Shino's demon, Gaichuchiisai (6), had Shino's features, but had light brown hair, green eyes, insect antennas, and insect wings with a pale teal kimono.

Shukoku looked at all of the demons/bijuu and said, "Hello everyone, it's good to see you all again."

"We could say the same, Shukoku-chan." Kogogyo said as she got up, walked over to Shukoku and gave her a short, friendly hug.

"Well, I have been gone for awhile." Shukoku said as she hugged back and Kogogyo, who released her friendly hug with Shukoku and walked back to Houkou and lock hands once again.

Kyoko stood up and said as she looked at everyone including the bijuu, "Anyway…we all know that tomorrow we'll all be put on to teams and given a sensei of jounin level, so a word caution; the sensei that we'll be given must not find out that about our demons. We have to keep most of our newfound power and abilities hidden or use them in emergencies only. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and Kyoko then said, "Good, the bijuu may now return to his or her host please." With that said, all the bijuu returned to their host and talked with each other via telepathy, but blocked their host's minds from hearing it so they could catch up without giving their hosts a headache.

"Well, with that said and done, I'll also add that, there are three other demons in Suna and some in the Akatsuki as well. There will be another meeting before the chuunin exams with the three from Suna included. You're dismissed." Kyoko said as she released the genjutsu around the training area and everyone went somewhere, except the couples: Naruto and Hinata; Kiba and Ino; Lee and Tenten; and Neji and Sakura, who just walked around the village.

The couples walked and talked with each other, while Kyoko used a transportation jutsu to teleport to the Hokage monument and sat on the top of the stone heads.

'_I'm bored…'_ Kyoko thought as laid back and started gazing at the clouds.

'_Same here.'_ Shikamaru telepathically said, as he was cloud gazing on the other side of the village.

'_Hey Shikamaru. Whatcha doin'?'_ Kyoko telepathically said back as continued to gaze at the clouds.

'_Cloud gazing, you?'_ Shikamaru telepathically said as he continued to gaze at the clouds as well.

'_Same here.'_ Kyoko telepathically said as she sat up from where she was laying and stretched.

'_Hmmm…I wonder…' _Kyoko thought absentmindedly, forgetting that she still had a mental conversation with Shikamaru, as she continued to stare at the thin, wispy clouds.

'_Wonder about what?'_ Shikamaru questioningly thought as he sat up as well.

'_Never mind. It's a question for Shukoku. End discussion.'_ Kyoko thought as she terminated the telepathic conversation with Shikamaru.

Kyoko inhaled slowly and let out a deep sigh before asking, "Shukoku?"

Wind and sand whirled beside her and Shukoku sat next to Kyoko in her human form, except that instead of appearing in her twenties, she looked like the same age as Kyoko.

"Yes Kit?" Shukoku asked/said.

"Did the demons, other than Kyuubi, choose their hosts?" Kyoko asked as she glared at her bijuu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well…was it good? bad? needs to be beta-ed? Please leave a review so I may improve. btw…I want fifteen reviews for this chapter and if I get said amount of reviews, not only will I update, I will also demand less amount of reviews(but not by much).

Number name tranlations:

(1)- All Knowing Eyes

(2)- eloquent, beautiful white fox

(3)- cat origin

(4)- five elements child

(5)- black and white ox

(6)- small, harmful insect


End file.
